


Learn to Expect the Unexpected

by lasairfhiona



Series: Uncharted Waters [3]
Category: CSI:Miami
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calleigh learns to expect the unexpected</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn to Expect the Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This is AU in that 1) it is set around 10 years in the future from the current season 2) everything up to the current season is fair game for inclusion but might not be canon through the current season meaning that I might not advance a character past say third season in their jobs or I might send them back to an older job 3) in my world Speed did _NOT_ die, and 4) Bob Keaton did not die, he went on to have a life with Suzie and Madison away from Miami as Mack Gerhardt 5) Ray, Yelina, Ray Jr. remained in Columbia and alive until the writing of this - I make no guarantees about them remaining alive. 6) a crossover with "the Unit" but only barely as I am using Mack Gerhardt and giving him a new history with a mention of the Unit but nothing else  
>  **A/N 2:** This will be a series of loosely connected stories. Some will be sequels some will be companions.

Calleigh made her way into the ballistics lab. She missed working in here full time. She missed her guns.

"Hey Calleigh."

"Hey Mike," she greeted the other ballistics expert as she set her bag down on the counter.

"Did you read that report Ryan and I put together?  Any idea of what kind of gun fired that shot?"  Michelle asked.

"I did. I'd like to see it again but I'm wondering if it is from some homemade gun using pieces from several different weapons which caused the funny pin marks and shape," Calleigh surmised as Michelle retrieved the casing and put it back under the scope.

While they examined the shell casing they discussed the possibilities of what types of guns were put together to make the composite gun. "Feel like trying to make one?"  Calleigh asked her co-worker.

"I'd love to..." Michelle perked up at the prospect of working with Calleigh to 'MacGyver' a gun together to see if they could make one like the one used in the murders.  Her boss at Quantico told her working in Miami would be different, she jut hadn't realized how much so.

"Talk about a wet dream for any country hick, two beautiful women playing with guns," the tall man standing at the door interrupted.

"I beg your pardon," Michelle started to protest, standing as tall as her five foot four inches would allow.

Calleigh smiled when she saw who it was.  Putting a hand on Michelle's arm, she instructed,  "Don't give him any more ammunition,"

"They let you in here?" Calleigh asked walking toward the new comer with a smile. Thanks to Horatio she was one of the few who knew "who' he really was and who he wasn't.

"ATF badge will get me most anyplace," he replied with a smile. "Who's your friend?"

"Michelle Nelson meet Mack Gerhardt," she introduced them. "Mike is here from Quantico to help out with ballistics."

"I thought you did that?"

"I do.  Mike's here on loan. I thought you were living the easy life in Washington State?" she asked as she came to a stop in front of him.

"I was..."

Something in his voice had her asking, "What's wrong?"

"Maddy took off."

"What happened? How long ago?" Calleigh exclaimed showering him with rapid fire questions, she also was one of the few who knew the true connection between Horatio and Madison.

"We got in to a huge fight a few days ago and she took off in the car.  She took our gas card and ATM card. I tracked the usage and saw she was headed here I figured she was running to Horatio so I hopped a plane to beat her here," Mack explained. "I was hoping to find him but they told me you were in charge."

"I am.  Horatio took a leave of absence a few weeks ago and hasn't been in contact with anyone," she informed him.

"That's not like him.  What happened? Do you have any idea where he is?"

Calleigh gave a slight nod. "Why don't you come up to the office, we can talk there."  She wanted to get Mack out of the general flow of people plus there were things she didn't want to say in front of anyone.

Mack knew instantly Calleigh knew more than she was letting on to the other staff moved aside to allow her to pass, nodding to the new girl as he did so.

"Mike, get with Ryan and figure out where to start with the gun," Calleigh poked her head back in the door and instructed.

"Okay what's going on?" Mack asked as they walked toward Horatio's office.

"I don't know for sure.  He's been moody..."

"That's unusual?" Mack interrupted.

"Point taken.  How about more so than usual," Calleigh explained.

"Do you know where he is?" Mack asked as he pushed the door to Horatio's open and held it for Calleigh to pass through.

Calleigh nodded, dropping into a chair in front of the desk, pointing to its companion.  "Officially, no, I don't know.  Unofficially, Ryan traced his credit cards and we know he's in the Keys staying at a bed and breakfast running up a hell of a bar tab nightly at a local bar."

Dropping into the chair next to her Mack asked, "Have you talked to Yelina and Ray Junior? Could it have something to do with them?"

Calleigh shrugged, "I don't know.  I haven't been able to get a hold of Yelina."

"Damn...  Let me put out some feelers. I still have a lot of connections and should be able to see if anything happened to Yelina." When Ray's wife and son returned to Columbia to be with her family no one was overly surprised but what most didn't know and weren't authorized to know was that Ray was alive and was the reason they left the country.  He refrained from mentioning Ray because he didn't know if Horatio had taken Calleigh in to his confidence and told her about his brother.

"What about Maddy? What happened?" Calleigh asked.

Mack shook his head.  "Typical teenage girl stuff.  She got pissed I told her she couldn't go out with this guy.  Cal, she's 17 and he is 22 years old and she wonders why I'd have an issue with it.  He's with her and I'm sure she's running to Horatio for back-up against Suzie and me."

"She's going to be in for a big surprise when she gets here and finds Horatio gone," Calleigh commented.

"What's going on with Horatio?"

"Mack, I honestly don't know. He wouldn't talk to me, he wouldn't talk to Frank, he kept himself isolated from all of us and then one day he called me into the office, told me he was leaving and I'd be assuming his duties. So here I am doing my job, doing his job and not knowing if it's going to be permanent or not.  And not knowing what is going on with my friend," she sighed.

Mack reached out and took her hand. "I say lets go find him."

"Part of me wishes I could," she said with a sigh.  "I can't leave the lab, who else could take over for me?"

"What about Speedle? Hasn't he been in the lab as long as you?"

"Normally, I'd say yes, but something's up with him too. He changed shifts with someone from night shift so I haven't even seen him." 

"So it's back to you and I. You have a couple days off right?"

"Yeah, I have a weekend," she answered.

"Let's go then.  Maddy should be here by then.  We can deal with her and then go to Horatio, maybe even take her with us.  If we can't get through to him maybe she can."

"Okay, you convinced me." Calleigh smiled.  If felt good to have a plan or at least the start of one and a partner in crime.

"What the hell!?"

Calleigh turned to the door when she heard the expletive from the new comer. "Rick?  Ever heard of knocking?" she said calmly, of all the people to come walking into her office at this time. The moment she hoped wouldn't come, came with the last person she wanted to know about Mack's presence. Stetler had once resented his job with IAB but he'd made his own mark and now headed the department. Most of the time she didn't mind him, especially after he decided his vendetta against Horatio was in vane and that was better to work with the red head to fight corruption than against him. He had a job to do and while it wasn't always a pleasant one, he made an attempt to keep the cops clean and she could appreciate that.  Right now, however she could have done without him coming by.  Raymond Caine and anything dealing with him was as sore a point for Rick as it was for Horatio and Bob Keaton, aka Mack Gerhardt, was one of those points.

"What is Bob Keaton doing here and more importantly how is it he's alive?" Stetler demanded, standing in the doorway with his hand on his hips in a posture very reminiscent of Horatio's.

Mack straightened, it was time to let another one in on the secret.  "I am Mackenzie Gerhardt.  I was a member of a specialized unit, undercover posing as Bob Keaton.  When Keaton 'died' my mission was over and I regained my life and took Suzie and my daughter away." Mack explained giving only the barest of facts.  Bob Keaton had been "dead" a long time and it was best to leave him that way.

"You expect me to believe that?" Rick asked suspicious. "I can't let him go anywhere until I check him out. His story is too convenient."

Mack sighed and pulled out a card he carried with him.  It carried a phone number to be called when he was in situations like this.  He waited while Rick made the call nodding and not saying much.  It was all he could do not to smile when a chagrined Rick Stetler hand the card back to him. 

Stetler came in and closed the door behind him. "Why are you in Miami?"

"Personal business," Mack answered relaxing his posture a bit, but not enough to give anything away to Stetler.

"How long will you be here?"

"As long as it takes to complete my business and help Calleigh with another matter."

"Get out of here. And for God's sake stay out of the department, there are still people on the force who will remember you and your connection to Raymond Caine," Rick said turning on his heel and leaving Mack and Calleigh staring after him. 


End file.
